


Pieces Locked Together (Mismatched Remix)

by sebastian2017



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Jewish Character, M/M, holocaust mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: Erik's stay at the mansion after the incident with Apocalypse is the perfect time to reconsider the puzzle that is the marks on their wrists.





	Pieces Locked Together (Mismatched Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mismatched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/726160) by [dedkake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedkake/pseuds/dedkake). 
  * In response to a prompt by [dedkake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedkake/pseuds/dedkake) in the [xmen_remix_madness2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2019) collection. 



> CW: Holocaust mention, death mention
> 
> It's highly recommended you read the original fic before this one, as it's a continuation!

Once, Erik thought they might have been soulmates. Then he’d spent ten years alone in jail, quietly hoping he’ll remember what name was once on his wrist and that it’ll be any name except Charles. Seeing Charles for the first time in years doesn’t help. If anything, it makes him even more desperate to prove to himself his soulmate is someone else. Anyone but Charles. 

It’s how he’d ended up with Magda. Her name had been burned away in the camps, as well, and while they were both quite sure they weren’t each other’s soulmates. Still, with no names on either of their wrists, it was sometimes easy to pretend otherwise and lose themselves in the illusion. They might have been soulmates, but Erik loved her. Truly. And he’d loved their daughter even more. It feels wrong to mourn them in the temporary little encampment they have until the house is rebuilt, but there aren’t many other options. He sits shiva for the both of them, during which he and Charles don’t see much of each other. Erik’s glad for that. He’s not sure he’s prepared for such a thing just yet. When his mourning is over, he’s still not prepared to talk to Charles, but there’s only so long such a thing can be put off, so he goes to Charles’ room, even if it pains him. 

Erik knocks once, to be polite, but lets himself in before hearing an answer. He doubts Charles would ask him to leave. When he steps inside, Charles is already there, sitting at his desk. “It seems like a lifetime since I was last in a room with you,” Erik remarks. 

“It does, doesn’t it? ” Charles sighs. He gestured for Erik to take a seat across from him and then goes off to get drinks for them. “How are you feeling?” 

Erik shrugs. “As well as one can in this sort of situation, I suppose. I miss them. I’ll always miss them, though, so… This is just my new normal.” 

“Of course… Erik… I realize this is… not quite appropriate and you’re welcome to ignore me, but I have to know. Did she have your name?” he asks. 

Erik knew this question was coming. How could it not? He would have asked the same. Still, it stings. “Magda had her mark burned off in the camps. Like me. But… no, we were both pretty sure she didn’t. We married in spite of that. Two lonely people with no match in the world. We did love each other, though. Even if we weren’t meant for the other. We made it work. I wish she’d never given me a chance, though. She’d still be alive if she hadn’t gotten involved with me.” 

“You musn’t blame yourself for that, Erik. You did everything right. The world is just… unfair at times,” Charles insists. 

It’s a silly thing to tell him. Rik is more than aware of how unfair the world is. But Charles is just trying to help and right now, Erik is far too tired to argue. “I suppose so. Does that sate your curiosity? Or were you hoping for more?” 

“We were very sure that we fit together once…” Charles says. As though Erik needs reminding. “Did your time with Magda enlighten you otherwise?” 

Erik shakes his head. “Not particularly. It only showed me that it is possible to make something lovely out of anything, even if it wasn’t written in the stars.” 

“Do you think…” Charles hesitates and Erik prepares himself for the worst. “Perhaps the two of us could give what we had another try? I know this must be a sensitive topic for you, but I’m still sure it’s your name that’s meant to be on my wrist.” 

“Charles… I’m not set against you, but… I just lost my family. I’m not ready for anything right now. Especially not something that’s essentially a gamble on a well educated guess.” Erik frowns down at his lap. Perhaps he shouldn’t have come here at all. Perhaps he wasn’t ready yet. 

It’s easy to see the disappointment on Charles’ face, but he nods nonetheless. “Of course. I understand. I’ll be here when you’re ready. Always.” 

Erik nods and stands to make his leave. Maybe this will finally be the end of their story. He’ll rebuild the mansion, stick around, fall in love again, make a life with Charles. He’s not ready for anything right now, but maybe he will be soon. He goes back to his own room to start planning out the rebuilding and for the next few days, the thought of a future with Charles’ dwells in the back of his mind. 

(A few months later, when he leaves, anyway, and Charles does nothing to stop him, Erik starts to reconsider that they might have never been meant for one another, after all.)

**Author's Note:**

> for questions, prompts, or chatting I can be found on tumblr at [sebbym17](http://sebbym17.tumblr.com/)


End file.
